A Change Of Pace
by MoonlightPrincess5sixthousand
Summary: When Kagome Goes for a new look her whole life gets turned upside down, Thrown out by Inu she flees, can a new love flourish? KegoXSesshy R&R No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

_A.aN Wow, I'm going to write something that isn't about harry potter and doesn't have horrendeous sex jokes in it mmkay? Lol,\_

**Title**

Kagome Was at home, wrestling with the thought of the hair dye, I mean, who ever heard of a blond Asian, (I mean except Sailor moon of course). She Didn't know if she really wanted to do it or not, She thought it would be fun for a change of pace and such but, what would Inu think

She Ran over the scenarios in her head

1: Wow Kego, what did you do with your hair? I love it --plays with it-- Its really hot….. --Sex-- (sorry, couldn't resist w)

2: WHATTHEHELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR KAGOME YOU LIKE LIKE A WANNA BE ASIAN SLUT. (oops, I mean Wannabe slut, not wanna be asian, ill stop with the brakets now, I promise)

She finally decided to go with it, I mean, its what all the western girls watted, long flowing straight blond hair, and the west was soo cool, She'd be just like a western pop star, like Hannah montanna, but ASIAN, which was cooler anyways.

After the dying was finished and she had blow dryed it to sleek perfection she brushed it through a few times and realized she liked it, if she later decided she didn't, her hair would just grow back blak anyways and all would be right!

Putting it up in a bow she decided to go show Inuyasha, she packed some sushi and some clean clothes and took the plunge through the bone eaters well.

Peeeking her head out the othe side to feudal japan, she relized it woul be funny if she put it up under a hat to surprise Inu when she pulled the hat off.

She Stuck it all under her school beany hat and walked off to find Inu.

She found him upside down in a tree, doing who knows what,

"Hey Inu, Get your bumbum down here", she called

"What?!" he repleyed has he flipped outoof the tree

Look!! She squeeled as she pulled the hat off and let her newly blonded hair flowed down over her shoulders

INus mouth gaped oped and the sight of these golden locks.

_A/n What does Inu think!? Read the next chappie!_


	2. Chapppie 2

_A/N Alright next chappiee! What will inu think, who knows, except for me of course!!_

**Title**

Inu stared unabashedly at the long flowing blond hair that cascaded from Kagomes head.  
"Wha-Wha-What Happened Kagome! What kindof magic is this?!" He seemed a little afraid of the wonders of hair dye.

"I dyed my hair silly!" she sai, unawares of the obvious fright in his voice.

"Died? You mean you killed your hair? What? Then who hair is this?" The Kagome he knew would never hurt a fly, un less it was an evil demon fly, this couldn't be Kagome, And if it was she had been possed by some evil demon!

"heheh, your funn-" Kagome started before relized that inuyasha had turned tail and fled to the village.

Starting after him down the path she wondered about why he was reacting so badly, her common scense clouded by her growing ego . Oh well, I'm sure Kaede Would set him straight.

Stepping through the village she could sense multiple pairs of eyes on her, and hear whispered mumblings. She assumed they were surprised admiration, but in reality they were wondering how the great priestess had been corrupted and what horror would befall their village now

When She entered Kaede's house she found Inu standing next to kaede bearing his claws while kaede what holing some kind of bowl of water. As soon as kaede saw she she began speaking some words in another language and throwing the water on to Kagome.

"Guys, whats going on?" She asked confused

"Be dispelled demon, And leave our high priestess be!! AYAHAHA" She yelled at the top of her lungs and grabbed some kind of herb

"But It's Me! She pleaded, the herbs were starting to make her sneeze"

"Don't Come any closer!" Yelled Inu "Just Hand over the shrads of jewel you have so I don't have to hurt Kagome"

"But…" She said, Tearing up, " I can prove it!! Inu yasha SIT"

Inuyasha fell to the ground

"Oh Gods" Spoke Kaede, "they really have taken her body! BEGONE DEOMON"

Kagome Couldn't take this anymore, she ran from the hut, tears streaming down her cheeks, In her rage and depression she didn't evn think of going home, she just ran until she saw her bike and Pedaled Until She Collapsed of Exhaustion and had disturbing Exhaustion NightMares.

_A/N Wow, depressing, and Kego only has enough food for one lunch! What to do…._


	3. Hot tub

_AN: Well its been awhile but im updating finally!! I really like reviews so maybe people could do it_

Kagome woke up to the sun shining on her.

It was just ririsng over the mountians and she realized that she was starting to get hungry, so she pulled out her sushi lunch and ate it as she thought of the events of the previous day.

'They really thought I was an evil demon…' she thought glumly, plucking on a piece of her long bright blonde hair. She almost wished it would turn black again, so that inuyasha would love her back.

"WAIT. Did I just think that?!" she said out loud, her face turning bright red.

He dosen't love me…of course he dosen't. He'd know my smell…he's just trying to get rid of me!

These thoughts made her really really depressed so she begn to cry.

(AN: aww poor kagome)

Suddenly, there was a movement in the bushes behind her. She spun around, drying her tears on her sleeve.

But there was no one there, so she went to investigate.

There, hidden behind the bushes was a path. She blinked curiously, and decided to follow it.

It led to a hot spring!

"YAY!" she screamed out loud, making a few birds flock off into the distance, twittering about annoying teen girls. "Just what I need after a terrible relationship crisis!"

Soo, she ripped off her clothes and jumped in, not even caring to cover her exposed boobs.

She was just beginning to relax, when she realized there was somebody else there.

_AN: Sory for the short chapter, ive gotto get back into my writing groove. _


	4. 4 And she's Off

_a/N WOWz, I gott some really got reveiws so I'm udating again, thak you all for your support_

Kagome settled into the hot springs, the warmth warming her from top to bottem and everywhere in between. just as she started to settle down, she had a strange feeling in her stomach. someone else was around. she slowly creeped over around the bend, looking to see if she could see any one. As soon as one of her eyes peeked around the corner, whatever had been there swiftey dissapeared. Kagome was worried. she looked all around the spring, looking for somthing to move. suddley she saw somthing small moving in the brushes. see moved over to it as fast as she could but it was already gone.

"Was it the same person, or somthing else" she thought to herself. she wasn't so relaxed anymore. she quickly got out and dressed, she was clean enough, and most of her troubles had been washed away. or at least she thought.

"If inuyasha was here, he'd be able to track the sent of whatever had been there" this thought depressed her quite a bit. but she desided to fight through it. she was hungry, she didnt have any food to eat, and she needed to get home. she desided that, if whatever had been watching her was human, I't be headed towards a village. they'd have food. Of couse. they also could think she was a demon. but it was better then staving to death out here

Of course, if whatever had been watching her _WASN"T _human.

Well she'd die out here anyways right?

She headed off through the bushes.

_A/n_

_Another short chapiter? I cant tell, lookes long to meh. lol Anyways. It'll get better, or er. longer. thanks. reviews love you. and so do I XD_


	5. Five : Warm Fire Cold fluff

_A/N Alrighty, I'm gonna try to write a longer chappie this time because my chapters have been pretty short since the beginning and my last chappie was REALLLY short. so this ones gonna be long! if you like it long then plz plzp plz reveiew. I've been getting some nice reveies and they really help me to keep writing so THANK YOU but I need more. reveiews are my foodd i LOVEEE THEMMMM so plzzzzzz R&R thankies._

**Chapter 5, warm fire, cold fluff.**

Kagome pushed through the forest, her long hair seemingly unphased by the long branches and twigs sticking out in every which way. She was bewhildered that they wer'nt getting stuck. usuallly when she pushed on through the forest with inu her hair ALWAYS got stuck. now it seemed that her hair was immune to the vegetasion all around her.

Loking down at her feet she saw the prints on the path she was following. she hoped whatever had been watching her at the springs wasn't dangerous. she didn't even have her bow. stupid inu yasha thinking she was possesed. he was SUCH an idiot. Kagome kept moving, pushing out the thooughts of Inuyasha with thoughts of how she was going to survive. If it was a dangerous deamon or a villager who thought she was a deamon she hopped she could muster up some ancient priestess powers to defeat them. if not...Maybe if she yelled for inuyasha long enough he'd relize his mistake and come runnning.

She hoped so.

Looking up she saw a warm glow on the path up ahead. it looked like a fire. Kagome set out at a run to get to it but slowed down when she got close. She didnt want to alert who ever was there of her presents. sneaking around the fire she observerd the "camp" It wasn't much of a camp at all. just a fire in a clearing. sitting over the fire on a stick was some type of meat. as the smell wafted over to Kagome she relized how hungry she was. It was getting pretty dark and it had been a while since she had eaten the little food she had left. the food smelled so delitios. she tried to resist but she HAD to have some. sneaking out of the bushes she looked left and right. when she didn't see anyone she dashed to the fire and pulled a peice of meat off the fire. she ate really fast before glancing around and hearing a sound. shuffling throught the woods and breaking twiggs. Kagome promptly dropped the meat and ran towards the nearest big tree and hid. peeking out from the side she notices a small girl skipping along towards the fire. the girl stopped when she noticed the food on the ground and spoke.

"Uh oh. looks like someones been here"

Kasgome took a sharp intake of breath. The girl was Rin. Wich ment that..

"Lord Seshomaru! Someone's been in our camp"

The large demon stepped into the clearing falloowed closely by his little stupid ugly thing with the big stick. Kagome thought his name was Jakken.

Seshomaru sniffed the air

"a humans been here" he said. as he looked at the meat.

Rin jumped up and looked around "no way!? wow. where is it" Riin started running around looking in the bushes. kagome just sat in behind the tree hoping she wouldnt be caught. but if course, rin found her,

"Over Here lord seshomaru!"

Kagome's eyes started to water, she was dead meat now.

Seshy steped over to see his unwelcome visitor.

"It's you. your the wench who follows that _mutt_ brother of mine around."

suddenly hearing about inuyasha made kagomes heart leap and then sink. Thinking about how stupid he was made his blood boil. filled with rage, she lep to her feet, her golden hair shimmering in the fire.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the hair and for a moment, the girl had a look of a elagant demon about her. Seshomaru shook off and listened to what the girl was now screetching

" I dont follow that son of bitch around anymore, He's such an idiot he couldn''t even tell it was me" she yelled with such rage " I mean. YOU could see who I am. It's obvious. I thought he was smarter then that. but obviously hes as much as a stupid idiot as you always said he was"

As kagome calmed down she looked at Seshomaru. standing there with a strange look on his face. He seemed to have gotten himelf a new arm and it was still clothed in some kind of fluff.

Seshomaru looked at kaagome too. he didnt think the little wench had it in her. maybe more then her hair had changed. Saying nothing, he moved over and sat by the fire. slowly he picked up the meat kagome had been nibbling on earlyer and through it over to where she was still standing.

She caught it and moved over to the other side of the fire and sat down.

_A/N WOW this was really long! i hope no one was ooc or nothing. hopefully we'll get back to the hot springs soon ahah. REVEIW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Lots of love and kisses fromm malissa._


	6. a HUNGER

A/N THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHERE I GO TO CONTUNIE WRITING THIS GOD AWFUL STORY AND ACTUALLY END UP DOING SOME STUPID REASEARCH ON IT WHAT.  
kinda gonna retcon some shit here, don't worry tho, it's in a flashback

-FLASHBACK-

As Kagome set out the hair dye she also undressed. She didn't want to get and dye on her uniform because it would bleach it, and no one wants bleach spots on their uniform! she took off her shirt first, followed by the tiny bottle on a string that she carried around her neck. In it contained a few shards of the shikon jewel. These shards had be purified by kagomes aura and were now coloured a pale pink. She set the tiny bottle upright on her vanity and then begane to unpack her hair dye. It came in two bottles, you had to mix the two together to create the slightly corrosive concoction. Once you opened the bottles you had to mix them quickly or else it wouldn't work so well.

"Alright, here goes" said kagome as she opened the first bottle.

Of course at that very moment the phone rang for her. Kagome put down the bottle and scrambled for her bath robe. "Kagome Hon, it's for you"

"I know mom! I just started mixing my hair dye tho! Can you mix it for me while I get the phone?"

Of course dear! Said kagome's mom "what do I mix together?"

"Just a little bit from each bottle" yelled kagome as she ran down the stairs for the phone.

Kagome's mother stepped up stairs and added a little bit from each of the _three _ bottles and then shook it until it was a pale pink colour

Kagome came back upstairs after her phone call not long after "thanks mom" she said and then started doing her hair

-END FLASHBACK-

Kagome sat around the fire with the cold demon lord, the small demon… thing and the sweet human child. She looked at the meet in her hand. She had no idea what it was but it had been offered to her by the king of uncaring himself, Sesshomaru. What in the world possessed him to do that, she wondered. She looked over at him. He did not look back. He stared, stony faced, into the fire, the light of the flames illuminating his features in a way she hadn't ever seen before. Suddenly, his eyes shifted to meet her gaze. Quickly she looked back down at her meet and went back to pondering what in the world it could be.

The more she stared at it, the more appitizing it looked. All bronzed and baked from the fire. She became acutely aware of the savory smell eminiating from it. Meaty, like a bowl full of beef broth. The more she looked at it the more she couldn't contain herself. She took a huge, raging bite and tore the meet of the bone. She chewed it down viciously without any regard for who was watching.

But watching they were, adnt he group of misfits all glanced at the human girl from the corner of their eyes. She was violently tearing at the meet. So much so that one might have even fathomed that the tips of her canines had sharpended to meet the demand of the tearing and the chewing. But that couldn't possibly be real.

As kagome swallowed the last bite, she savored it. And she released a happy sigh when it was some reason, she felt very alive. The forest seemed more goegroeus, the smells and sounds contained within it were even easier to hear. She was feeling fantastic, even without Inuyasha there. She felt strong and liberated. Maybe inushas had been holding her down all along

-FLASHBACK-

As she ran the dye through her hair she thought, perhaps, that inuyasha would like her better this way. She might even look like an elegant demon girl. That's gotta be attractive right? She mused on the idea of being an elegant demon girl, with all the strength that inuyasha had, but all the kidness she possessed. That would almost be cool! She thought, and of course, me and Inu could have cute little demon babies. They wou;dnt have to suffer the same prejudices as he did.

She was awoken from her daydream from the sharp smell of the chemicals in the dye, and the almost burning feeling as the bleech touched her scalp.

-END FLASHBACK AND CHAPTER.-

A/N YEP.


	7. The change

Kagome ran trhough the jungle at top speed her heart pounding in her chest. The whole forrest looked and felt and smelled amazing. She was experiencing it like she had never experienced it before. Everything was going fine until she heard a sound

"what was that" kagome thought it her head. For some reason she knew it was pretty far away but that didn't make sense. She couldn't usually hear thinks that far away. Somehow in her gut though, she knew

She stopped running and hid behind a large tree. She tried to be quiet and waited for the sound to come by.

Suddenly a large bird demon flew by. It wasn't that big it looked like a really big raven except it had three eyes and a razor shrap beak. It looked like it was looking for something. It dawned on kagmone that it was probably looking for her. When she realized this she gasped. The raven demon heard the sharp intake of AIR AND turned to where she was hiding. It started cawing really loidly and flying closer and closer. Kagome was getting terriyfied. This is just what sesshomaru's gang had warnd her about.

As the demon got closer and closer she decided she was going to stick up for her self. She was a legendary priestess after all. And even thought she didn't have her bow she was still very strong in magic and in will. She took a deep breath as the demon bird got closer. It was very close to reaching her when she jumped out from behind the tree and tore through the bird with her hand. She had only ment to grab and strangle it but to her surprise her nails drove right through the bird, cleaving it in half.

Blood whent everywhere. It was all over kagome and her hand and her school uniform. kagome was shocked. She looked down at her hand and saw her nails had elongared to the size of claws. They looked almost like inuyasha's demon claws. Kagome couldn't believe what sshe was seeing. She never kept her nails long or manicured them, and she certainly never let them grow like this. And there was no way in hell they were sharp enough to cut straight through demon flesh. What in the world was going on!

Kagome tried to wipe her hands on the ground to get as much blood off as she could. She sat down and put her face in her hands.

"What's happening to me?" she wondered. She tried to calm down. She thought happy throughts and went to run her hands through her hair.

You can imaging the shock when her hands got caught in her hair. Caught on a pair of soft demon shaped ears.

Kagome fainted in the middle of the woods.

a/n things are starting to happen for real now. Ahah. Super exiting right? Thanks for reading okease leave a review. I would really likoe that a bunch.


	8. Demonic Lust

a/n: lol i bought a mac, autocorrect is really good! it super helps me keep my spelling in check… in not to good at spelling lol

kagome awakened to the sound of birds signing in the bright morning light. she opened her now purple eyes (though she didn't know it yet) and looked around. the first thing she noticed was that her hair was a really light yell color. that's right, she though, i died it before i camera per here. but why do i feel so weird?

she crawled over to a small pond a little bit from her and looked down at herself. she was shocked! her eyes were prupsle! and she had claws! her uniform was wrapped and bloody from heavens knew what. she had a hard time remember what she did the day before. all she knew was that inuyasha rejected her even when she had cahgned herself completely to be with him. she load him, and that's what hurt the most.

at first she felt like crying but then she thought of his rue and terrible words. i'm never going back to him, she though. he's just an awful horrible jerk.

"WHAT A JERK!" she screeched into the sky. a couple of birds flew away chirping razily. her voice echoed off of the mountains.

She knew she had been wandering for days but she didn't feel hungry. she was a demon now, so i guess she didn't have to eat a lot anymore. she didn't even really care about her clothes and how bloody they were. she thought sadly of shippo, and hoped that the little dude was doing oak with that assdick of a person. she laughed then thinking of kola and how he'd probably come after her soon. maybe shed be with him. he was a pretty strong demon king and now that she was a demon she felt powerful. she needed a powerful make.

she felt a hrungy feeling deep within her but it was not a hunger f or food. it was something more, something different, something… sexual. she licked her lps. yes. she wanted a mate now. she would show that dick inuyasha what AREAL woman (and a real demon) was like! she was going to make him jealous! he'd feel the pain she felt when he rejected her! then the dead bitch kikyou would have nothing to say to her because she was so much more powerful. she would rule supreme! she would conquer the lands and make inuyasha quiver in his yukakta!

that's when it occurred to her… if she wanted to be the most powerful… well, the perfulcty logical make was the ne person inuyasha hated almost as mch as naraku himself… his brother, the great sexy demon lord sesshomaru.

she licked her lips and began to ran, following her keen cat nose. she could pick out that stimulating musk anywhere.

sesshomaru's pov:

his ears pricked up at the sound of someone shouting, far away. he was flying across the lands in his great dog form high above the clouds. that was strange, normally sound didn't carry that well. he decided to go investigate. as he got closer the decent that assaulted his sensitive white nose was familiar… it was the scent of that mike, but this time more powerful, more interesting, more…. arousaing. he picks up speed. he needed to see what the mike had done… and if he could get involved.


End file.
